Forum:Chapter 592
Instead of an chapter focusing on two Straw Hat Pirates, we get a chapter focusing on FOUR SHP. Whoa, Oda must be in a hurry. Here's the Aohige translation Chapter title is most likely "Yell". English word "yell" has a slightly different meaning in Japanese, it's actually used to mean "cheers". I've only read two pages, so hopefully it's not "ale", which is spelled exactly the same way in Japanese. We'll see. Anyways, first two pages. pic 1 Narration: This is Grandline, Kuraikana island Perona: Baaaawwww!!!! Narration: Ruins of Shikkearu Kingdom The ancient castle still stands strong even with the nation destroyed The castle was said to be made home for a certain man since few years ago... Perona: I can't believe Moria-sama died!!! Mihawk: Stop that noise. If you want to cry, do so elsewhere... Perona: What a cruel man you are!! Don't you see I'm in despair!? Why don't you instead give me some kind words and while at it, get me hot cocoa!!! I'm a guest here!!! Mihawk: I didn't invite you. Mihawk: You people just decided to live here while I was away. pic 2 Mihawk: ...besides, this article lacks credibility Perona: What!? You mean Moria-sama dying in the battle is a lie!? Mihawk: ..... I don't know about his survival, but at least from what I remember, Moria was still alive on the battlefield. Perona: If he didn't die in the war, why did they write such article!? What happened to Moria-sama!! Mihawk: ......who knows. pic 3 Zoro: Hawkeye!! Mihawk: It's been a while since you left the castle... you are still here? Looks like the boat I gave you is useless now... Zoro: Shut up! I'll just consider this as bunch of wooden scraps you gave me, and swim clinging on to it! Mihawk: Why are you in such a hurry, in that wounded state of yours... Zoro: It's because you told me of the situation Luffy is in!! I can't just sit around!! I didn't know such a huge war just went down....!! Mihawk: Your concern of your crewmate is commendable, but these fellas are no pushovers. They are called Humandrillus, and they are very smart baboons that mimick and learn from humans. They are said to grow gentle if they are raised near a gentle human, but in this land.... pic 4 Mihawk: ...There was a gruesome war fought only seven years ago on this land. By the time I called this land my home, this place reeked of blood and smoke, and corpses where everywhere you set your foot on. ....in other words, these baboons grew and learned from the violent humans here, they learned how to use weapons, and became warriors of the forest. Mihawk: Humans are superior to animals due to their intelligence and weapons. ....however when animals learn to use weapons, they become fearsome. They make a good opponent to a over-confident brat like you. Zoro: you talking about me? Mihawk: Do you see anyone else? It's already sunset. Come to my castle. These baboons won't come near my castle. Zoro: Don't you order me, you have no right!! I'm going out to the sea!! Right now!! Mihawk: I see... fine, do as you will. pic 5 Zoro: Spitting on it!? Where in the hell did you learn such mundane remedy!? Baboons: Kyaho!! Zoro: Bastards.... are they making a fool out of me!? If I keep on fighting these guys like this, it'll take forever to get to the sea!!! pic 6 Zoro: Oni.... giri!!! pic 7 (The wizard's name is canon, I'm not suprised) Narrator: This is Sky island Weatheria The land of weather reaserch... Nami: Let me out of here!! Haredasu!! Get Haredasu!! I'll return all of this!! scientist: This little girl... how shoud we punish her! scientist: you thieving cat!! scientist: I won't let you go! Who knows what trouble she'll cause next!! Nami: I won't do anything, I swear! Please let me out! scientist: No Haredasu: heyheyheyheyheyhey scientist: Oh, Mr Haredasu Haredasu: heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey ....hey little lady. Nami: Don't have to call so many times. Hare: Look how cranky you are! pic 8 Hare: See, in times like this... this will come in handy! The tightened wind knot!! Nami: I said, HELP ME!! Look, I'm in a hurry!! Do you want some beating!? scientist: Mr Haredasu!!! Please respond!! Hare: ......th...this is Hare...ra...su.... over..... Hare: What!? You stole a Weatherball from the weather farm, and our research notebook as well!? Nami: I'm a thief and a pirate. What's wrong with me stealing!? scientist: God, she's a terrible human being!! We have a criminal in our lands!! Nami: Alright, just let me go already!! I have to go in a hurry!! I already gave you back everything I took, right!? scientist: get away from her, she's vicious! Hare: What's gotten into you!? I heard you even stole the balloon to get down to the Blue Sea!! You have to be trained to use that thing, or else you'll die!! Besides.... pic 9 Nami: That pirate named Luffy you see on that newspaper, is my captain of my ship....! Hare: what.. s cientist: Ohoh so this is him!! The rookie everyone's talking about who wrecked the war that just took place...! Nami: While his crewmates were all separated, Luffy was fighting a painful battle alone... He went to the war to save Ace... Luffy flashback: It's alright, don't worry about it. Even if I went, he'd just scold me for coming. Nami: He lost Ace right in front of his eyes.. and I didn't even know about it!!! Luffy will be at the rendezvous point, I'm sure of it!! Before his heart is broken, I have to go see him and help him out...!! scientists: Oooohh Oh, ohoh little lady!!! scientists: Let her out, hurry!! How dare we kidnap a young lady like this and make her cry... what a terrible abuse!! scientist: Key!! Get the key!! Here, I'm sorry young lady, we.... pic 10 scientists: what!? When did she...!? Nami: Thanks! Cya! scientists: Whaaaaaat!? She fakes a cry, takes Mr Haredasu as hostage, AND retrieved all the stolen goods!? After her!!! The science of Weatheria must not leave our land!! Nami: I don't care where, I need to get down there!! Hare: How reckless!! Nami: Luffy, I know you're ok...! I'm sorry!! You were always there to support us....!! And this is the time where we need to return the favor...!! Hare: Little lady, your fake cry hasn't stopped yet. Nami: Shut up!! Hare: Gyaaaaaaa! pic 11 Narrator: Winter island, Land of Future "Bulgemore" marine: It's an intruder!! There is an intruder in Dr. Vegapunk's lab!! Do not fire indoors!! Consider everything there as treasure of the world!! Marines: Freeze!! Franky: I didn't expect marines to be here...!! *aims cannon* ....no, I can't shoot it!! flashback Franky: Treasure? That lab? old man: Yes, Vegapunk, who is the leader of the marine scientist is our pride and joy His brain is our country... no, the entire world's treasure! That place is where Vegapunk grew up as a youth... pic 12 flashback cont old man: You see how oddly shaped that mountain is? He created that when he was a young child, to help the people living here in this country in extreme cold. He modified the creatures of the forest to become laborers to create it... but it was never finished. Franky: What in the heck is that? old man: It's an Earth Heating System that warms the entire island. Franky: ...!? old man: But... unfortunately for him, as always, the reality cannot catch up to the brilliant plan he has in his mind. There's not enough technology and funds to bring it to reality. As he cried for failing to aide his people.... our hearts surely did warm. Franky: Ok, that's SUPER moving!! old man: is that so... We are always waiting for his return. Now that you understand, please don't ever go back into that lab equipped with "Self Destruct Switch" Franky: Whoa, hold it there, did you just utter the name of the most meaningless switch ever!? Franky: Anyways, I can't promise that. The icebreaker ship I need to get out of this island only exists in that lab, right!? I have my own reasons !! I heard on the news that my captain just went through hell!! pic 13 old man: Wait!! Don't ever press.... the Self Destruct Switch!! Franky: Why in the hell would I press that!? Why did they even make such a thing!? flashback ends Franky: ...but geez, this is SUPER awesome. I can't believe he came up with this invention when he was young!? All these plans are impossible to achieve for another 2-300 years.... I understand... as a technician, I wouldn't want to lay a finger to this place either Marine commander: If you damage ANYTHING in that house of genius while pursuing the suspect.... consider yourself facing penalization for criminal offense! Marine: Yes sir!! Citizen: An intruder in the lab!? How terrible! Even one of those plans is priceless value!! Franky: Hm, a pirate symbol? *press* pic 14 Narrator: And this... is how the terrible "Nightmare at Bulgemore" incident happened on Land of the Future. Marines: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Marine: Marine HQ!!!! This is Bulgemore!!! A terrible incident just took place here!!! Franky flashback: Can I ask one thing...? If in a million chance that I did press the button.... is that..... my fault....? pic 15 Narrator: Meanwhile, in Namakura island, the land of poverty Harahettanya (Harahettanya is a pun, it's like Hungrymeow) citizen: Thank you!! The Devil King, Master Satan!! I never thought to see the day when we would cage these long-armed bandits! citizen: When I heard the song you wrote and played, for some reason we were filled with courage and fighting spirits! We took up arms for the first time in our lives, and fought! citizen: of course, we didn't fare very well, and it was you that took them down... Thanks to that, we have all our abducted people back! Brook: Yohohoho I only lent my hand because you fought them yourselves. pic 16 Brook: Neither God nor the Devil would lend a hand to you if you do not fight yourself. In an era like this... let me give you a piece of advice. Even after I leave, you yourselves must be able to fend off the evils that may befall on your people. citizen: ....!! How benevolent of you..!! We feel we may be able to change from now!! Thank you ver much!! Thank you, Master Satan!! Brook: (I hope this repaid my duty here.... ...I saw a terrible, terrible news... Luffy, you are alright are you not? Just thinking about the pain you are feeling, my heart ackes!! .....Although I don't have a heart!! Luffy, we'll sing together again!! I'm on my way! To save your heart!!) Longarm: Damn...!! I never thought a Devil would their bodyguard!! Longarm: We figured if we took these strange rare human beings with only one joint on their arms, we'd make a fortune by showing them to our countrymen....!! pic 17 citizen: well now... these "longarms" with two joints on their arms.... If we make a show of them, we'd make a fortune! Brook: Wait...Wait!! Please, stop!! You're doing exactly the same thing what they have!! citizen: What!? You mean to tell us to let them go!? Brook: Don't worry... I have made a devil's pact with them... (turns to the Longarms) Listen, if you break the promise with me and practice evil deeds in this land again.... I will come and eat your hearts out!!! Longarms: GYAAAA!!!! Longarm: Thank you for letting us free!!! We'll return to our lands right away! Please spare us!! We will never come near this land again! Brook: Yohoho! All is good with the world again... pic 18 Longarm: Alright now.... Get him!! Brook: Whaaaat!!? Why!? How come!? Longarm: There's no such thing as the devil, you idiot. Brook: Huh!? Longarm: You're strong, but if we tie you up like this, it's our turn! Longarm: If we take back this strange moving skeleton, we'd be a millionair! Brook: Noooo!!! I have a place to return!! citizens: Master Satan has been captured!! Everyone, get ready to summon the next devil!! citizen: yeah!! We can summon demons now!! With panties! Brook: (Luffy, when you're in pain, let's sing! That's what we musicians are here for! I'm coming for you right now........) Luffy, please help meeeeeeeee!!!!!! The end. dundun duuuuuun. Joekido 06:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Interesting chapter...and who do we have on the cover page now? Or is it a color spread this time?Chopperdude 08:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Kizaru and Akainu.Mugiwara Franky 10:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) And Akainu has a badass tatoo. Hum time to change the char box picture I would say Kdom 13:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sanji and Robin aren't in it, I wonder if ch.593 will focus exclusively on them. It looks like some of them were sent to those places to get stronger, like Usopp and Zoro, but others like Chopper and Brook don't seem to have become more powerful or gained any new knowledge. Nami and Franky might not get stronger but get an upgrade in equipment, like a stronger climatact and better cyborg components. With some, it's obvious how they're going to become stronger while others seem to have been sent off pointlessly.DancePowderer 23:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC)